Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating the surface of a molded article of a polypropylene resin formed by injection molding or extrusion molding and a method of coating the molded article with a paint. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a method of treating the surface of a molded article of a polypropylene resin comprising polypropylene, an ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber, or an ethylene-acrylic acid or ethylene-methacrylic acid copolymer, and a coating method using the same.